Target of My Photo
by Sheiyuki
Summary: Sakura Haruno, siswi biasa yang bersekolah di SMA terkenal. Ia harus memotret anak pemilik sekolahnya yang terkenal karena diancam kalung miliknya dibuang dan dikeluarkan dari sekolahnya. Lelaki dingin, cuek, dan minim ekspresi. Bisakah Sakura memotret lelaki itu dengan gaya berbeda?/SasuSaku fic. RnR? Chapter 3 update!
1. Chapter 1

Sang surya terbit dari arah timur. Langit yang tadinya gelap menjadi terang. Awan-awan putih pun ikut menghiasi langit itu. Para makhluk hidup mulai beraktivitas—terutama manusia.

Sosok gadis kini berdiri didepan sekolahnya—yang masih sepi. Ia menatap papan bertuliskan nama sekolahnya yang terpampang jelas di atas gerbang sekolahnya. Gadis itu mengenakan kemeja polos berwarna putih yang dilapisi oleh blazer berwarna biru dongker, rok tartan dengan panjang di atas lutut dengan warna abu-abu, dasi merah bermotif, kaos kaki hitam selutut, dan juga sepatu _boots_ berwarna hitam membalut kakinya. Rambut merah mudanya sebahu terurai rapi.

Kaki jenjangnya mulai melangkah memasuki wilayah sekolahnya. Pohon-pohon berukuran sedang berdiri di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Gadis bernama Sakura Haruno itu menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya. Tangan kanan dan kirinya terayun secara bergantian. Senyuman ceria terukir dibibirnya.

* * *

**Target of My Photo**

_Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning! : AU/OoC/Miss typo's_

_My First Fiction_

_SasuSaku_

**Happy reading!**

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura Haruno adalah seorang gadis biasa yang hidup sederhana bersama teman ibunya, Kurenai Yuuhi. Sakura tak mempunyai kakak maupun adik. Ia putri satu-satunya Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki. Kedua orangtuanya mengalami kecelakaan dengan sebuah truk tangki yang mengangkut minyak tanah saat kepulangan dari rumah teman kerjanya. Kecelakaan itu mengakibatkan membuat mobil kedua orangtuanya dan sebuah truk terbakar di daerah perbatasan antara Suna dan Konoha, dan orangtuanya tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi.

Saat ini Sakura bersekolah di Senior High School, sekolah pemilik perusahaan Uchiha yang terkenal dengan orang-orang kaya. Awalnya teman ibunya mengikuti kuis di televisi dengan hadiah uang tunai dan bersekolah di sekolah terkenal. Namun Kurenai tetap bersikeras—juga tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, mau tak mau Sakura menerimanya. Sejak bersekolah di sana, Sakura meningkatkan prestasinya yang lumayan banyak di sana.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Murid-murid yang tadinya berada di dalam kelas kini mulai berkeluaran. Mereka menuju keberbagai tempat. Menikmati waktu istirahat bersama teman mereka dengan bercanda, mengobrol, dan sebagainya. Tepat di kelas XII-C, Haruno Sakura terlihat membereskan buku-bukunya. Tangan kanannya terasa pegal saat Orochimaru-_sensei_ selesai mendiktekan catatan pelajaran yang sangat panjang tanpa memberikan jeda yang lama.

"Sakura,"

Gadis bermahkotakan _soft-pink_ itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat tersenyum ceria kearahnya. "Ah, Ino..."

"Ke kantin yuk!"

"Um... Aku masih belum lapar. Bagaimana kalau istirahat kedua saja?" usul Sakura. Ia memang merasa belum lapar karena tadi pagi ia sudah sarapan.

"Yah, perutku sudah lapar nih! Mau ya?!" ajak Ino—sahabatnya sejak memasuki SMA—sedikit memaksa, namun Sakura tetap menggeleng.

"Kau saja duluan. Aku istirahat kedua saja," jawaban Sakura membuat wajah mirip boneka barbie itu cemberut. Akhirnya gadis itu mengajak Tenten—salah satu teman mereka—ke kantin. Disaat melewati Sakura, Ino menjulurkan lidahnya sambil tersenyum mengejek. Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

Sepi, asri, nyaman, dan tenang. Taman belakang sekolah. Tempat kedua Sakura menenangkan diri, setelah di atap sekolah. Taman belakang sekolah yang jauh dari keramaian. Di sana juga disediakan beberapa tempat duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang. Ada juga sungai kecil diujung taman belakang sekolahnya. Hah~ Menyenangkan.

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya dibawah pohon rindang. Ia menatap langit biru yang dihiasi awan _cirrus_, sangat indah. Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah kalung yang selalu dipakaianya dibalik kemejanya. Kalung berbentuk lingkaran seperti cincin berwarna putih, ditengah-tengahnya ada tiga huruf,—jika dihubungkan dengan garis lurus membentuk segitiga—yaitu K, M, S. Inisial namanya dan kedua orangtuanya. Kalung ini sangat berharga bagi Sakura. Kalung ini adalah satu-satunya kenangan yang diberikan oleh kedua orangtuanya saat dihari ulang tahunnya—sebelum mereka mengalami kecelakaan. Dengan melihat kalung ini saja, ia dapat mengingat masa-masa bersama kedua orangtuanya.

Tapi—

"Huh? Kalung apa ini? Uhhhh~"

Sakura langsung tersentak ketika kalung berharganya diambil oleh sosok lain. Sakura langsung mendelik ketika melihat ketiga gadis berdiri dengan angkuh didepannya. Dua orang berambut merah, dan satunya berambut hitam.

"Kalungmu jelek,"

"Hah... Kalung aja dilihatin. Lebih baik melihat cowok keren!"

Sakura tidak mengacuhkan ejekan tak berguna itu. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah kalung itu. Ia berusaha menggapai kalung itu. "Hey, kembalikan Karin!"

Salah satu gadis berambut merah yang menggunakan kacamata mencoba menjauhkan kalung itu dari Sakura. "Untuk apa juga kalung ini? Kalung biasa. Dijual juga gak mahal,"

Sakura tak tahan. Tangannya mulai terkepal. Namun saat ia ingin melayangkan tinjuannya, Karin menghindar. Saat Sakura ingin mengambil kalungnya dari Karin, gadis itu melemparkannya kepada temannya. Saat Sakura ingin mengambil kalungnya dari teman Karin yang memiliki rambut hitam—Kin Tsuchi—gadis itu melemparkannya kepada Tayuya—gadis lain berambut merah. Sakura merasa dipermainkan. Tangannya ingin melayangkan tinjuan ke wajah salah satu dari mereka kalau saja ia tak mendengar perkataan gadis itu.

"Berhenti atau—" Karin terlihat menyeringai kecil. Terlihat sebuah kalung digenggamannya menjuntai ke bawah, siap dijatuhkan ke sungai kecil diujung taman belakang. "kau tak akan melihat kalung ini lagi sekarang."

Kedua mata hijau cerah itu melebar sempurna. Ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa Karin, Tayuya, dan Kin membawanya keujung taman belakang. "Jangan lakukan!"

"Uhh~ Apa sih yang kau lihat dari kalung ini?" tanya Tayuya tersenyum mengejek. Sakura berusaha tak peduli. Ia tahu, walaupun menjawab ketiga gadis ini tak akan mengerti.

"Kembalikan kalung itu!" Sakura berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak memukul ketiga gadis ini—atau kalung dari orangtuanya menghilang.

"Tidak semudah itu, Nona~"

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya kuat hingga memutih untuk memadamkan kekesalannya. Ia—hampir kebanyakan gadis—tahu, The Princess Queen's—Karin, Kin, dan Tayuya—selalu bertindak semaunya. Mereka akan menyuruh siapapun untuk menuruti kemauannya—atau akan menyesal. Sakura saja merasa sedikit mual mendengar nama 'grup' mereka.

"Apa mau kalian, heh?" Sakura menatap ketiga perempuan itu didepannya. Mereka terlihat saling kedip-kedipan. Antara kelilipan atau genit. Entahlah, Sakura tak mau tahu. Yang ia yakini, mereka telah mempersiapkan sebuah rencana sebelum mengganggu Sakura.

Pasca acara kedip-kedip, mereka saling mengangguk dan menatap Sakura antusias—membuat Sakura bergidik melihatnya.

"Kau harus memotret Sasuke-_kuuuuunn_!"

Sakura tercengang. Bukan, bukan karena suara dan tingkah laku genit mereka yang membuat Sakura tercengang. Tapi karena satu nama.

Sasuke.

"Apa maksud kalian? Aku tidak mau!" ujar Sakura dengan nada tinggi. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Jangan katakan 'Sasuke' yang itu...

"Kau harus mengambil foto Uchiha Sasuke-_kun_ dengan berbagai gaya dan ekspresi!"

"Jangan ekspresi datar saja! Kami mau yang berbeda!"

"Kau harus memberikannya kepada kami setelah enam hari!"

"Harus yang banyak!"

"Kamera pinjam sama temanmu, atau siapapun!"

"Jangan lakukan apapun dengan Sasuke-_kun_ kami!"

"Dan jangan beritahu siapapun tentang ini—terutama Sasuke-_kun!"_

Berbagai kalimat terlontar dari ketiga gadis itu. The Princess Queen's—uhuk!—juga merupakan fans berat dari sang pangeran sekolah di sini. Mereka selalu mendekati lelaki itu, mencoba mencari perhatiannya. Dan Sakura tahu kenapa mereka menginginkan foto itu, mengingat ketiga gadis itu masuk dalam klub majalah sekolah.

"T-Tapi aku tidak ma—"

"Lakukan, atau kubuang kalung ini! Akan kutunggu sampai hari keenam. Kalungmu akan kami tahan dahulu." jelas Karin tersenyum mengejek, sama halnya dengan kedua temannya. "Jika kau tak memberikan foto-foto itu, jangan berharap lagi untuk mendapatkan kalung ini,"

"dan juga, kami bisa mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah ini dengan mudah! Ingat kata-kata kami!"

Gemeletuk gigi Sakura terdengar saat mereka mulai mengancam. Uang, uang, dan uang. Ia tahu, ia tidak sekaya mereka—Sakura juga tak mau merepotkan teman ibunya. Namun kali ini ia tak bisa melawan. Ia hanya bisa mengikuti suruhan gadis ini atau keluar dari sekolah dengan sia-sia ditahun terakhirnya dimasa SMA. Sakura merengut kesal dan pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang itu.

'Sial!'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAA~ SASUKE-_KUN!/UCHIHA-SAN!/SASUKE-SAN!/UCHIHA-KUN!"_

Sakura tersedak ketika mendengar suara-suara berisik dan keras serta melengking itu membahana di wilayah kantin. Orang yang sejak tadi menghantui pikirannya—karena misinya untuk mendapatkan kalung miliknya dan juga pertahanan agar ia tetap sekolah disini.

"S-Sakura-_chan_? Kau tak apa?"

Tangan gadis imut itu menyerahkan segelas air dingin miliknya untuk sahabatnya sambil mengelus-elus bahu mungil gadis bermahkotakan _soft-pink_ itu. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum membalas perlakuan Hyuuga Hinata—sahabatnya yang lain—sambil mengucapkan 'terima-kasih'. Hinata juga ikut membalas senyuman Sakura dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"Makanya, kalau minum jangan kayak dikejar hantu donk!" ejek Ino sambil terkekeh kecil. Tenten ikut tertawa mendengarnya. Hinata hanya tersenyum maklum, sedangkan Sakura memasang ekspresi cemberut.

"Huh! Aku terkejut tahu! Gara-gara suara berisik di sana," ujar Sakura sambil menunjuk segerombolan gadis-gadis dengan jari jempolnya.

"Hihihi... Kamu kayak gak tahu aja hari-hari sekolah kita. Sekolah kita 'kan selalu cetar membahana!" canda Tenten. Ino, Sakura, dan Hinata langsung tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Tak lama kemudian, Sakura memandang sosok laki-laki yang berada ditengah kerumunan gadis-gadis itu. Lelaki itu bahkan didampingi tiga orang _bodyguard_—yang sedang sibuk mengurusi para penggemar Uchiha bungsu itu.

Sasuke Uchiha. Lelaki yang terkenal dingin dan cuek namun keren itu menarik perhatian hampir seluruh gadis di sekolah ini. Lelaki yang merupakan anak bungsu dari perusahaan terkenal sekaligus pemilik sekolah ini. Sakura tak terlalu mengenalnya, dan ia juga tak ingin mengenalnya. Namun ketiga gadis di taman belakang sekolah tadi menyuruhnya memotret foto-foto lelaki itu. Berarti mereka meminta Sakura untuk memotret sang pangeran sekolah yang tersenyum, tertawa, gembira, sedih, pose tidur, atau yang lainnya. Tapi ekspresinya yang minim mempersulit Sakura. Jujur, Sakura tak mau berurusan dengan lelaki itu. Sakura takut, lelaki itu menolak, mengusir atau memarahinya—atau yang lebih buruk ia akan mengeluarkan Sakura dari sekolah hanya dalam beberapa detik! Dan Sakura tak mau itu terjadi!

Sakura meremas rambutnya frustasi, tidak menghiraukan ketiga sahabatnya yang menatapnya bingung. Haruskah ia melakukan ini?!

'Argggh! Terkutuk kau The Princess Queeeeeeen's!'

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued!**_

* * *

Halo Minna-_san_! Saya Author baru yang masih butuh bimbingan anda. Salam kenal! :) Saya mempersembahkan fic pertama saya yang masih amatir. Semoga suka. :D

**Keep** or **Delete**?


	2. Chapter 2

Disebuah kamar bernuansa putih, dengan berbagai barang-barang—yang lebih banyak—berwarna pink, terlihat seorang gadis sedang bersantai di tempat tidurnya. Tempat tidur sederhana dengan seprai berwarna pink bermotif bunga sakura. Gadis bernama bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu memejamkan matanya sambil memijat jidatnya yang mungkin agak —err, lebar. Ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Urghhh!" gadis itu langsung duduk dengan wajah cemberut. Kalimat yang dikatakan The Princess Queen's masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

_**"Kau harus mengambil foto Uchiha Sasuke-kun dengan berbagai gaya dan ekspresi!"**_

Apa maksud gaya dan ekspresi disini? Dan kenapa mereka tidak mau memotretnya sendiri? Dasar tiga gadis egois. Sudah tau Sakura tak ingin berurusan sama orang berkepala ayam dingin itu.

_**"Jangan ekspresi datar saja! Kami mau yang berbeda!"**_

Berbeda? Harus yang bagaimana?

_**"Kau harus memberikannya kepada kami setelah enam hari!"**_

Enam hari? Sakura tak yakin bisa memberikannya hanya dalam enam hari.

_**"Harus yang banyak!"**_

Banyak itu seberapa?

_**"Kamera pinjam sama temanmu, atau siapapun!"**_

Kamera? Pinjam? Itu merepotkan. Lebih baik memakai handphone saja.

Ah! Benar juga. Sakura tersenyum kecil sambil menatap handphone pink yang jarang disentuhnya itu.

_**"Jangan lakukan apapun dengan Sasuke-kun kami!"**_

"Emang aku ingin melakukan apa dengannya, eh?" desis Sakura malas. Otaknya kembali mengingat perkataan terakhir The Princess Queen's.

_**"Dan jangan beritahu siapapun tentang ini—terutama Sasuke-kun!"**_

Jangan beritahu siapapun. Sakura mendengus, "Yah, aku gak bisa curhat nih?" gadis itu kembali menghempaskan tubuh rampingnya ke kasur. Mata hijau cerahnya menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya.

Sakura menghela nafas berat dan memejamkan matanya untuk tidur. Sepertinya besok ia harus beraksi.

* * *

.

.

.

**Target of My Photo**

_Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto  
Fic ini milik Sheiyuki_

_Warning! : AU/OoC/Miss typo's/alur berantakan/etc._

_My First Fiction_

_SasuSaku_

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Sakura? Gak sarapan dulu?" Kurenai mengernyit heran melihat Sakura berada didepan pintu rumahnya sambil memakai sepatu. Mata merah darah wanita itu melirik jam dinding di ruang tamu. Pukul 5.45 am. Tak biasanya ia pergi lima belas menit lebih cepat. "Ini masih pagi, nak."

"Umm, aku ada urusan di sekolah, _Oba-san_..." ujar Sakura pelan. Kurenai mengangguk-angguk kecil. Setelah selesai dengan sepatunya, Sakura berdiri. Ia mencangklongkan tas selempangnya.

"Aku pergi dulu, Kurenai-_Obasan_!" Sakura tersenyum dan berangkat sekolah. Kurenai hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura.

Sakura berjalan melewati komplek perumahannya sambil sesekali menyapa siapapun. Sakura memang terkenal orang yang ramah di komplek perumahannya. Dari nenek-nenek sampai anak kecil dikompleks perumahannya mengenalnya.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, Sakura sampai didepan gerbang sekolahnya. Sama seperti kemarin, sepi. Mata _viridian_-nya menatap papan nama sekolahnya. Kebiasaannya sebelum memasuki wilayah sekolah.

"Eng... Permisi Nona. Tuan Muda ingin keluar,"

Sakura membalikkan badannya dan menatap pria separuh baya didepannya. Rambutnya mencuat melawan gravitasi berwarna coklat gelap. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih, celana kain berwarna hitam, dan jas hitam. Ia juga memakai kacamata hitam—membuat matanya tidak terlihat seperti apa. Dilengan kanan atasnya terlihat simbol kipas berwarna merah dan putih—terlihat familiar dimata Sakura. Tangan kanannya memegang knop pintu belakang mobil BMW itu, hendak membuka pintu.

"Nona?"

"Ah, maaf." Sakura segera bergeser beberapa langkah ke samping ketika melihat mobil dibelakangnya. Perasaan tadi gak terdengar suara mobil dibelakangnya? Apa ia terlalu asyik sendiri ya, sehingga tak mendengar mesin mobil tersebut?

Sakura menahan nafas ketika melihat sang 'Tuan Muda'—yang ternyata target 'misi'nya. Rambut raven yang mencuat keatas, iris mata yang tajam dan kelam, hidung mancung, kulit putih, blazer yang tidak dikancing—menampakkan seluruh kemeja putihnya, dasi yang sedikit dilonggarkan, celana panjang berwarna hitam, dan sepatu _caterpillar_ berwarna hitam membalut kakinya. Lelaki itu terlihat berkarisma dan—

Keren...

Eh? Apa?

Sakura menggeleng kuat. Ia tak boleh berpikir macam-macam. Lelaki itu adalah target fotonya! Setelah lelaki itu keluar dari mobilnya, dua orang muncul dengan menggunakan pakaian hampir sama dengan lelaki yang berbicara dengan Sakura tadi. Mungkin itu _bodyguard_-nya.

Uchiha Sasuke mengangkat tangannya—ntah apa maksudnya, dibalas anggukkan oleh kedua orang itu. Kedua orang berpakaian serba hitam itu lalu pergi entah kemana. Sakura tak terlalu tahu maksudnya. Mungkin yang dilakukan Uchiha tadi itu sebuah kode?

Sasuke berjalan melewati Sakura tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Kedua tangannya dimasukan di dalam saku celananya, tas selempangnya tercangklong dibahu kirinya. Tatapan matanya lurus dan tajam. Sakura menatap cukup lama punggung lelaki itu hingga ia menghilang diperbelokkan menuju koridor.

"Apa aku bisa memotretnya yah?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ke mana si dingin itu?"

Sakura merengut kesal sambil memegang handphonenya. Mata _viridian-_nya bergerak liar mencari objek yang merupakan Wakil Ketua Osis—sekaligus anak pemilik sekolah ini. Biasanya, jam istirahat ini lelaki itu akan pergi ke sini. Gadis berambut _soft-pink _itu kini sedang bersembunyi dibalik dinding pertemuan koridor dengan kantin.

"Kamu sedang apa Sakura?"

"Hyaaaaa!" Sakura terkejut seraya mundur dari sang pemilik suara sambil memeluk handphonenya. "I-Ino?"

Ino Yamanaka mengernyit heran melihat tingkah Sakura. "Tidak biasanya kau membawa HP. Memangnya kau sedang apa sih?"

Sakura segera memasukkan handphone kedalam saku roknya, ia tak ingin sahabatnya sampai tahu apa yang ingin ia lakukan. "Ah, bukan apa-apa kok. Tadi ada sms masuk," ucap Sakura asal, sambil menyengir kaku.

"Benarkah?" tatapan curiga mulai terpampang diwajah boneka barbie itu. Mata _aquamarine_nya menatap Sakura dari atas ke bawah. Ia menghela nafas pelan, "Baiklah. Eh, ke kantin yuk!"

"H-Hah?" siswi bermata _viridian_ itu menatap Ino bingung. "Ke kantin?"

"Iya. Beruntung kau ada di sini. Aku ingin mengajakmu," Ino memegang tangan Sakura. "lagi pula untuk apa kau datang ke sini kalau bukan mau ke kantin?"

"Eh? Umm, i-iya..."

Ino segera menarik Sakura memasuki kantin sekolah yang kini sedang ramai. Mereka tak heran kenapa kantin ini sedang ramai sekarang. Sakura menghela nafas ketika tak mendapatkan sosok lelaki yang ia cari.

"Bagaimana ini? Semua tempat sudah penuh..." ujar Ino. Mata aquamarine-nya menjelajah seisi kantin, berharap ada tempat duduk kosong untuk mereka berdua. Sakura ikut membantu Ino mencari tempat duduk.

"Benar juga," gumam Sakura pelan. "bagaimana kalau makan di atap?"

"Hah?"

"Sudahlah, ayo beli makanan!"

Dan sekarang, Sakura lah yang menarik tangan Ino. Mereka menuju ke tempat pembelian makanan yang tersedia, dan membeli makanan kesukaan mereka, kemudian menuju atap sekolah.

.

.

.

"Woaahh! Menyenangkan juga kalau kita makan disini ya!"

Sakura tersenyum kecil melihat sahabatnya. Ino memang jarang ke atap sekolah. Ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di tempat yang ramai—berbanding terbalik dengan Sakura yang lebih senang menghabiskan waktu di tempat yang sepi dan tenang. Sakura dan Ino duduk di tempat duduk dekat pagar pembatas untuk menikmati makan siangnya.

"Ayo kita makan! _Itadakimassu_!" Ino membuka plastik yang membungkus kotak makanan yang dibelinya. Baru saja ia meraih sendok di tempat kotak makanan tersebut, sebuah suara samar dari mixrophone membuatnya berhenti.

_**Selamat siang. Panggilan untuk siswi bernama Ino Yamanaka, harap menuju ruang guru secepatnya karena Shizune-sensei memanggil anda. Sekali lagi, panggilan untuk Ino Yamanaka! Terima kasih.**_

"Ck, ada apa sih _sensei _itu memanggilku? aku baru saja ingin makan!" umpat Ino cemberut. "Maaf ya, Sakura. Aku pergi ke ruang guru dulu. Makanannya aku bawa ya!" sambung Ino menyengir ria dan melesat pergi dengan makanan yang dibelinya. Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

Sakura menikmati makanannya sambil sesekali melihat langit yang penuh awan. Angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa halus tubuhnya. Rambut merah mudanya pun sedikit bergerak lembut, mengikuti arah angin yang menerpanya.

Setelah selesai makan, Sakura membereskan kotak makanan tersebut dan ingin membuangnya. Mata hijaunya bergerak liar, mencari tempat sampah yang biasanya diletakkan didekat pintu atap. Sakura tersenyum saat menemukan tempat sampah yang berada dipojok kiri pintu atap. Sakura memasukkan sampah itu dan berbalik.

Kening putri Kizashi Haruno itu mengerut heran. Sekilas, ia mendengar suara dengkuran sangat halus, nyaris tak terdengar—jika ia tak menajamkan pendengarannya—dari belakang lemari dengan tinggi 1,5 meter dan lebar 2 meter disudut atap. Ragu-ragu, Sakura mengendap-endap menghampiri belakang lemari itu. Matanya langsung membulat. Cepat-cepat ia membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Sakura mengatur detak jantungnya—yang entah kenapa berdetak tak karuan. Ia tak berani bergerak—kedua kakinya kaku untuk digerakan. Dibelakang lemari ini, lelaki itu berada. Ia duduk dengan posisi sebelah kaki menekuk, tangan kanannya berada dilutut kaki tersebut, dan kepala menunduk yang bersandar pada tembok. Posisi tidur yang cukup keren. Disalah satu tangannya menggenggam sebuah handphone yang terpasang kabel _headset_ disana. Tapi, meski lelaki itu menunduk, Sakura kenal siapa lelaki itu—berkat model rambutnya.

Sasuke Uchiha,

Dan lelaki itu berada di sini...

Bukannya itu bagus? Ia bisa mendapatkan satu foto dari lelaki itu. Tapi, sedikit perasaan ragu menghampirinya.

Ah, sudahlah.

Sakura bergerak sehati-hati mungkin untuk menghampiri lelaki itu. Langkah demi langkah ia lalui dengan waspada. Ia tak ingin membuat lelaki itu terbangun.

Sakura sampai disamping lelaki itu. Sakura berjongkok sambil mengamati Sasuke. Nafasnya terdengar halus, tenang dan damai. Wajahnya sedikit tertutupi oleh helaian rambut biru dongker itu. Tanpa sadar, jemari Sakura dengan sangat hati-hati menyingkirkan helaian rambut itu. Wajahnya memang tampan...

Apa? Oke, konsentrasi Sakura!

Putri Mebuki Haruno mengeluarkan handphone dari saku roknya dengan sedikit kaku. Berhubung Sasuke masih bergeming. Jantungnya mulai berdetak tak beraturan. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya. Ia harus bisa melakukan kegiatan tak berguna ini.

Sakura menelan ludahnya susah payah. Apa ia bisa melakukan ini? Sakura menekan tombol kamera pada handphonenya, dan membidiknya pada wajah lelaki itu yang dibantu dengan pencahayaan sedikit terang. Yah, mungkin dengan ekspresi tidur Sasuke seperti itu keren dimata para _fans_nya?

Uh, seperti apapun Uchiha itu tetap keren dimata mereka...

Belum sempat Sakura menekan tombol 'Ambil' pada handphonenya. Tangan kanan lelaki itu mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. Reaksi tiba-tiba itu tentu cukup membuat Sakura terkejut. Ia memasukan handphonenya dengan cepat dengan tangan lainnya kedalam saku roknya.

"Sedang apa kau?" bisikan halus dari suara baritone itu membuat Sakura menatap Sasuke kaku. Posisi Sasuke masih tetap seperti awal ia menemukannya, hanya tangannya saja yang berpindah mencengkram tangan Sakura.

"A-Aku..." Sakura menunduk. Ia merasa tak nyaman dengan tangan Sasuke yang mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. Ia juga bingung harus menjawab apa pertanyaan Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka matanya sedikit dan melirik Sakura dari sudut matanya. Wajahnya tidak terlalu nampak—karena menunduk. Dan rambutnya—Sasuke mengernyit sedikit. Rambut apa itu? Merah muda? Sejak kapan sekolah ini memiliki siswi berambut seperti itu?

"Kau penggemarku, kan," celetuk Sasuke pelan, namun cukup terdengar oleh Sakura yang _notabene_ berada didekatnya.

"Aku bukan penggemarmu!" Raut wajah Sakura terlihat kesal. Sasuke menutup matanya sejenak, sebelum mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap Sakura dengan kaki bersila.

"Lalu, kau siapa?"

"A-aku..." Sakura kembali gelisah. Melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam, membuat Sakura ragu untuk menjawab. Sasuke mendengus pelan. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura, sehingga Sakura tertarik dan berhenti tepat didepan wajah Sasuke.

Mata hijau Sakura sedikit melebar menatap iris mata yang identik dengan batu permata Onyx itu dengan jarak lumayan dekat. Pandangan matanya tak bisa lepas dari wajah seorang Uchiha. Ah... Terlihat sempurna.

"Terpesona, huh?"

"Eh?"

Sakura tersadar. Ia dengan cepat menjauhkan wajahnya, namun tarikan sebelah tangannya oleh Sasuke membuat Sakura tak bisa menjauh dari lelaki itu. Sakura kesal dan mengumpat dalam hati.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Sakura terdiam, menghentikan umpatan-umpatan dalam hatinya. Ia menatap Sasuke bingung, sama sekali tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Uchiha di depannya. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?" Lelaki itu tersenyum meremehkan. "Kau pasti ingin sesuatu dariku, bukan? Apa yang kau inginkan? Uang—"

Sakura tersentak. Kedua tangannya terkepal, berusaha memadamkan rasa marahnya. Serendah itukah harga dirinya didepan Uchiha itu? Oke, meski lelaki itu kaya, tapi setidaknya bisa menghargai orang lain.

"—atau kau ingin aku jadi pacarmu, eh?"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba mengontrol emosinya. "Heh, Uchiha... Aku tidak serendah itu,"

Sakura menatap tajam lelaki itu. Namun, setajam apapun ia menatap Sasuke, ia tak dapat menyamai tatapan tajam seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke diam dengan wajah _stoic_-nya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau disini?"

Sakura menghela nafas setelah emosinya teredam sebelum menjawab, "Aku sedang makan siang tadi, dan mendengar suara mencurigakan dari balik lemari ini." Ah, alasan yang cukup masuk akal, mungkin? Sakura memandang lelaki didepannya. "Sekarang, lepaskan aku, bodoh!"

"Lepas?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada bingung dibuat-buat. "Itu tidak mudah. Kau pikir aku akan mempercayai orang asing begitu saja?"

Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis Sakura. Sepertinya, Sakura akan berada disini agak lama.

"Hhh, tapi karena aku sedang berbaik hati, aku akan melepaskanmu—"

Berbaik hati? Benarkah?

Sakura sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya, ketika kepala Sasuke mendekat kepadanya. Namun, ia tak bisa bergerak lebih leluasa. Kedua tangan Sakura sudah dikunci—dengan sebelah tangan Sasuke menarik tangannya, sedangkan tangan lainnya menahan tangan Sakura. Panik, itulah yang Sakura rasakan. Ingin sekali ia menendang lelaki itu—jika saja kaki Sasuke tidak berada diantara kedua kakinya. Uh, posisi yang sangat berbahaya.

Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura, "—setelah aku...'memakanmu'," dan berbicara dengan nada seduktif. Sakura yakin, Sasuke kini sedang memasang seringai _seksi_nya—ah! Seharusnya ia memotret wajah lelaki itu. Namun, Sakura tak sempat berpikir hingga kesitu. Ia malah melotot saking _shock_nya disertai dengan teriakan melengking.

"Kyaaaaaa!"

Teriakan nyaring dari Sakura mampu membuat Sasuke menutup telinganya. Ini kesempatan emas untuk Sakura melarikan diri. Sakura segera berdiri.

_Bletak_!

Dan memberikan sebuah 'hadiah' untuk lelaki itu. "Dasar lelaki mesum!"

Dengan cepat Sakura melesat meninggalkan Sasuke. _Well_, ia tak pernah mengalami kejadian seperti itu seumur hidupnya. Dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah menghindari Uchiha itu. Apakah semua Uchiha itu mesum?! Urrgghh! Menjengkelkan!

Eh, tapi bagaimana kalau Sasuke malah akan mengeluarkannya dari sekolah ini?

Persetan dengan Uchiha itu. Ia mungkin **sedikit** lebih baik dikeluarkan oleh pihak sekolah daripada dikeluarkan oleh The Princess Queen's dengan cara tak terhormat, memalukan dan menderitanya keluarganya nanti! Sakura berharap, Sasuke akan mengalami amnesia tentang kejadian ini. Dan hidupnya akan damai, tentram, dan aman.

"Kalau tahu begini, lebih baik aku mengurungkan niatku memotretnya! Mana aku tak mendapatkan fotonya lagi! Arrgghh!" umpat Sakura kesal. Benar, ia menyesal melakukan itu, **sangat** menyesal!

Kesimpulan yang Sakura ambil dari kejadian ini adalah misi pertamanya _**gagal**_.

.

.

.

.

"Ugghh, gadis gila." Kedua tangan Sasuke bergerak mengurusi telinga dan kepalanya. Sedikit meringis, ia mengumpat dalam hati. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang gadis datang mengusik tidurnya, lalu tidak mau mengakui siapa dirinya, berteriak histeris **tepat ditelinganya**, dan penderitaannya yang terakhir adalah mendapat jitakan serta dikatai '_mesum'_. Ck, Ia kan hanya sedikit bercanda.

Oh, candaan yang cukup bagus Tuan Uchiha.

Aneh juga, ada gadis yang bersikap begitu padanya. Biasanya, gadis-gadis akan _klepek-klepek _jika berhadapan dengannya_. _Bahkan tak ada satu orangpun gadis yang pernah memberinya sebuah jitakan. Gadis itu terlihat berbeda dari gadis lainnya. Sama sekali tidak takut kepadanya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa sedikit tertarik dengan gadis itu. Seringai tipis terukir diwajah tampan anak bungsu Fugaku Uchiha.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, _Merah Muda_..."

.

.

**_To Be Continued!_**

Huhuhuhu... yang sabar ya Sakura atas cobaan ini~ #digebukinSakuraFC

Ahooooyyy! Saya kembali lagi... ^^ *lambai-lambai-tangan. Maaf ya, saya baru _update_ sekarang. Soalnya saya disibukan sama dunia saya(?) _#_halah

Saya gak nyangka yang ng-review lumayan banyak untuk fic abal pertama saya. TvT #terharu Oke, semoga fic ini tetap menyenangkan untuk anda semua. :) Terima kasih juga untuk _readers_ yang nge-review, favorite, dan follow fic ini. Maaf, saya belum bisa membalas review kalian. Tapi saya sangat berterima kasih atas dukungan kalian.

Sekian dulu dari saya. Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ya... :D

Kita akan bertemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya!

**Mind to Review**?


	3. Chapter 3

Lihat ke depan.

Tak ada.

Belakang?

Tak ada.

Sebelah kanan?

Sama saja.

Sebelah kiri?

Sama sekali tak ada.

Huft, Syukurlah. Sakura berjalan memasuki wilayah sekolahnya. Perasaan lesu sedikit menghampirinya. Lesu kerena sesuatu—bukan, tapi seseorang. Ia sedikit was-was jika bertemu dengan'nya' tiba-tiba. Ah, ayolah... kenapa ia kelihatan seperti habis mencuri?

Buk!

"Saku—"

"Hwaaa!"

Sakura mundur beberapa langkah, menjaga jarak dengan orang yang menepuk bahunya keras dan tiba-tiba. Ia langsung memasang mimik kesal ketika melihat orang itu. "Huh, ternyata kau Ino."

Gadis berambut pirang itu memandang sahabatnya sambil terkekeh pelan. "Hihi... Habis dari tadi, kulihat kau terlihat waspada sekali."

Sakura memandang malas sahabatnya ini. "Sudahlah. Ayo ke kelas, sebentar lagi pelajaran Anko-_sensei_. Kau sudah mengerjakan PR matematika?"

"APA? Ada PR matematika?! Mati aku. Sakura, aku salin jawabanmu ya! Aku sungguh lupa! Ayo cepat ke kelas!" Ino dengan cepat menarik tangan Sakura. Sedangkan yang ditarik hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

.

.

.

**Target of My Photo**

_Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto  
Fic ini milik Sheiyuki_

_Warning! : AU/semi-OoC/Miss typo's/alur berantakan/etc._

_My First Fiction_

_SasuSaku_

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang lelaki dengan rambut mencuat keatas itu memejamkan matanya. Sebelah tangannya menopang wajahnya yang terbilang tampan tersebut. Beberapa gadis sibuk memperhatikan lelaki itu. Bahkan makanan yang mereka pesan sama sekali tidak disentuh, hanya untuk melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Tak jarang teriakan namanya terdengar.

Sasuke mengaduk-aduk jus tomatnya malas. Ia merasakan suhu tubuhnya berubah dan kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing saat pelajaran pertama dimulai. Ah, mungkin karena tidak sarapan. Maka dari itu, disinilah ia saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Di kantin, dengan beberapa _bodyguard_ yang siap menjaga dan menjauhkan Tuan Mudanya dari para kerumunan gadis.

"Anda tak apa-apa Tuan Muda?" tanya salah satu _bodyguard_ kepadanya, mengkhawatirkan sang Tuan Muda yang kondisinya terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Sasuke menggeleng sekali tanpa menatap _bodyguard_nya itu. Sang _bodyguard_ hanya mengangguk paham—tak ingin mengganggu anak bungsu atasannya itu—dan kembali bekerja.

"Yo Teme!"

Tepukan pelan dibahu Sasuke membuatnya mendelik. Ia memandang lelaki berambut jabrik dengan pakaian olahraga itu tajam. Ia sedang tak ingin diganggu hari ini.

"Tumben di kantin?" seolah tatapan tajam sang Uchiha itu biasa saja, lelaki jabrik tersebut mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Sasuke. Baju olahraganya terlihat sebagian menggelap, karena keringat lelaki berkulit tan itu. Ia memanggil pelayan dan memesan makanan.

"Bukan urusanmu, Dobe." Ujar Sasuke cuek. Ia meminum jus tomatnya sedikit dan memandang kearah lapangan. Mata onyxnya tanpa sengaja melihat objek yang terlihat mencolok berwarna pink—ah, itu si _Merah Muda_. Ditatapnya gerak-gerik gadis yang ia temui kemarin itu. Gadis itu terlihat mengatur deru nafasnya yang tak beraturan karena lomba lari bersama teman-temannya, namun senyuman ceria terukir di bibirnya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, rasa pusing dikepalanya terasa sedikit menghilang.

Naruto yang tanpa sengaja melihat senyuman tipis dari sahabatnya itu mengernyit heran. Apa yang membuat lelaki itu tersenyum? Mata biru laut itu memandang sorot mata Sasuke yang memandang kearah lapangan.

"Hoh? Haruno Sakura? Hanya menatapnya, membuatmu tersenyum?"

Mendengar suara sahabat berisiknya membuat Sasuke menoleh. Rasa pusingnya kembali hadir. "Kau kenal dia?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Kebetulan kelasku—XII-D—dan kelasnya—XII-C—pelajaran olahraganya bergabung. Jadi yah, aku kenal dengannya."

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Kau suka dengannya Teme?"

Hening. Sasuke diam dengan memejamkan matanya. Naruto dengan setia menunggu jawaban Sasuke, juga menunggu pesanan makanannya.

Pesanan Naruto pun datang. Dengan tak sabaran, ia mengambil sumpit dan memakan ramen pesanannya. "Jadi kau benaran suka dengannya?" Ia bertanya lagi disela-sela acara makannya.

Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya. "Kalian, pergilah. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Ucapnya tanpa ingin mendengar jawaban dari _bodyguard_ pilihan ayahnya dan melangkah menjauhi kantin. Naruto menatap aneh kearah sahabatnya, tak lama kemudian ia hanya angkat bahu dan melanjutkan makannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pelajaran ke empat pun dimulai. Sakura mendesah malas. Pelajaran kali ini kosong. Sang guru sedang tak ada ditempat, karena salah satu keluarganya sedang sakit. Sakura berjalan keluar dari kelas. Di waktu kosong ini, ia ingin menenangkan diri sejenak dari pada menghabiskan waktu untuk bergosip. Kali ini tujuannya adalah atap sekolah.

Setelah melewati koridor sepi, dan menaiki tangga yang mengarah ke atap, Sakura membuka pintu yang terbuat dari kayu jati itu. Ia menghampiri pagar pembatas dan melipat kedua tangannya diatas pagar tersebut. Mata hijau yang menyejukkan itu memandangi langit biru yang diselimuti awan putih. Ia menutup matanya ketika angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa wajahnya. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik, membuat senyuman indah. Ia sangat menyukai suasana seperti ini. Damai dan tenang...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pelajaran ke empat yang agak membosankan untuk kelas XII-A. Beberapa murid terlihat menguap mendengar penjelasan sang guru. Ada juga yang terlihat bersemangat mendengar penjelasan dari guru itu, karena mereka menyukai pelajaran tersebut. Beberapa memilih membaca majalah atau mencorat-coret kertas.

Sang Uchiha bungsu kini sedang memijat dahinya. Rasa pusing kembali menyerang. Sial, rutuk lelaki itu. Ia merasakan suhu tubuhnya berubah. Panas, itulah kondisi tubuh lelaki berkulit putih itu. Ini pasti karena ia terlalu asyik membaca buku hingga larut malam.

Jadi penyebab sebenarnya itu, karena tidak sarapan atau kurang tidur?

Sasuke segera berdiri dan menghampiri sang guru, ingin izin ke ruang kesehatan. Pergerakannya membuat beberapa pasang mata—terutama kaum hawa disana—menatap kearahnya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya sang guru dengan luka melintang di hidungnya yang langsung memutuskan penjelasannya mengenai materi. Sasuke menatap sayu sang guru.

"Maaf, sepertinya saya tak enak badan. Bolehkah saya ke ruang kesehatan?" ujar Sasuke berat dan sopan. Sang guru—Iruka itu mengangguk paham melihat keadaan murid cerdas ini yang terlihat pucat.

"Baiklah."

Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, Sasuke melangkah keluar kelas. Ia berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan—sebentar, ia memutar arah. Itu bukan jalan menuju ruang kesehatan, mau kemana dia?

Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah orang bodoh yang ingin memasuki kandang singa. Tentu saja. Jika ia pergi ke ruang kesehatan—yang _notabene_nya adalah tempat umum—, ia bisa saja bertemu beberapa _fans_nya.

Yah, meski ada kemungkinan kecil para siswa dan siswi tidak pergi ke ruang kesehatan. Tapi itu kemungkinan KECIL. Bisa saja ia langsung dikerumuni disana, apalagi kondisinya yang tidak baik.

Oh ayolah, Sang Uchiha tak ingin dikeroyoki dengan tidak elit.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura masih diposisi awalnya. Menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi sungguh terasa menyejukkan pikirannya.

Ah ya, masalah kalungnya... kapan ia bisa mengambilnya? Bahkan satu foto Uchiha Sasuke pun tak ada di dalam memori handphonenya. Bagaimana ia bisa mengambil kalungnya?

Ugh, andai saja ia tak bertemu The Princess Queen's di taman belakang. Andai saja ia pergi ke kantin bersama Ino saja saat itu—meski perutnya sudah terisi. Andai saja—hah... sudahlah, semua telah terjadi.

Krieet...

Sakura membuka matanya ketika ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Siapa yang datang ke atap saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung? Karena menurutnya, atap adalah tempat yang jarang dikunjungi. Jarang dikunjungi karena kebanyakan dari mereka tak mengetahui letak atap di sekolah besar tersebut. Apakah Ino? Atau...

Sakura membalikkan badannya dan menemukan sosok berambut mencuat keatas yang memandang kearahnya. Ugh, katakan ini mimpi!

"Hn? Kau... disini,"

Orang yang berusaha ia hindari kini berada disini. Hah, bisakah ia tak menemui lelaki ini satu hari saja? Yah, mungkin hari libur saja.

"K-kenapa kau disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau mengikuti pelajaran?"

"Menurutmu...?"

Lho? Ada yang berubah. Nada suara lelaki itu terdengar berbeda dari biasanya. Serak dan berat. Tatapan matanya juga berubah. Bola mata hitam kelam dan tajam kini memudar. Wajahnya juga terlihat pucat dari biasanya.

Lelaki itu duduk tak jauh dari Sakura dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding belakangnya. Rasa sakitnya semakin menjadi-jadi saja.

Sakura yang memperhatikan lelaki itu sedikit bingung. Kenapa sebenarnya si Uchiha? Sedikit perasaan iba menyelinap di hati gadis itu ketika melihat keadaan Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu dipuja oleh kaum hawa. Ragu-ragu, Sakura berdiri dan duduk disamping Sasuke. Ia sedikit menjaga jarak agar kejadian kemarin tak terulang lagi. Di tempat yang sama.

Ditatapnya wajah tampan yang terlihat pucat itu. Telapak tangannya—ragu-ragu—bergerak menyentuh dahi lelaki itu. Panas. Itulah yang ia rasakan.

"Kau sakit? Kenapa tidak istirahat di ruang kesehatan saja?" tanya Sakura sedikit khawatir. Yah, bagaimanapun juga, Sakura juga peduli terhadap sesama manusia.

"Aku tak ingin mati konyol." Jawab Sasuke ketus. Matanya terpejam. Sedangkan Sakura mengernyit heran mendengar alasan Sasuke.

Hening. Sakura enggan memulai percakapan, sedangkan Sasuke sibuk mengurusi tubuhnya yang terasa meriang.

Bug.

Kepala Sasuke dengan mulusnya mendarat dibahu mungil gadis Haruno itu. Sakura terkejut dan hendak memprotes. "Biarkan seperti ini... Aku butuh tidur." Tapi diurungkannya setelah mendengar bisikan lelaki itu.

Sakura terdiam. Perasaan aneh menyelimutinya, namun ia tak tau perasaan apa ini. Ah, sudahlah! Sakura mengambil handphonenya untuk dimainkan. Lumayan, mengusir rasa bosan. Tak lama kemudian, dengkuran sangat halus terdengar ditelinga Sakura. Ah, bahkan dengkurannya terdengar damai di telinga gadis Haruno itu.

Eh, sebentar! Sasuke tidur kah? Bukankah ini kesempatan? Sakura tersenyum sendiri. Ia segera menekan tombol kamera dan mengarahkan kamera handphonenya ke arah Sasuke. Setelah merasa pas, Sakura menekan tombol 'Ambil' pada handphonenya.

'Yes! Berhasil!' batin Sakura tersenyum puas. Walaupun hanya satu foto, ia sudah merasa senang. Lebih baik mendapatkan sedikit daripada tidak sama sekali. Lagi, Sakura tersenyum puas.

.

.

.

.

.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Bel tanda pulang sekolah telah terdengar. Kini di kelas XII-D terlihat membereskan buku-buku mereka. Lelaki berambut pirang dengan semangat dan duduk dengan rapi di tempat duduknya.

"Selamat siang, _sensei_."

"Siang."

Sang guru pun keluar dari kelas itu. Uzumaki Naruto mengekor dibelakang gurunya dengan tujuan berbeda. Pemuda berkulit tan tersebut berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Ia melihat seorang lelaki tampan di dekat gerbang yang terlihat sedikit gelisah—meski ditutupi oleh topeng ekspresinya. Beberapa gadis yang melihat lelaki itu terkagum-kagum.

Hoh?

Naruto bergegas menghampiri lelaki dewasa itu. Lelaki tersebut sibuk mencari seseorang, sehingga tak menyadari kehadiran sang sahabat dari orang yang ia cari.

"Itachi-_nii_?"

Lelaki itu reflek menoleh. Ia tersenyum tipis menatap bocah pirang itu. "Naruto?—ah, apa kau melihat Sasuke?"

Naruto menatap bingung kearah lelaki dengan dua garis keriput di wajahnya itu—meski begitu, ia tetap terlihat tampan dan mempesona.

"Sasuke? Memangnya tak ada di kelas?"

"Aku sudah mencarinya. Namun yang kutemukan hanyalah tasnya." Lelaki bernama Uchiha Itachi—saudara Sasuke—menunjukkan tas ransel hitam adik kesayangannya. Naruto berpikir sejenak. Biasanya Sasuke selalu mengunjungi...

Aha! Naruto tersenyum sumringah ketika mengetahui dimana Sang Uchiha bungsu. Ayolah, ia ini sahabat lelaki itu. Ia tahu tentang sahabat kecilnya, termasuk tempat yang sering ia kunjungi.

"Tunggu sebentar di sini, Itachi-_nii_! Aku akan mencarinya." Naruto menghilang seketika sebelum Itachi mengucapkan beberapa kalimat.

"Hah... Anak itu,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menormalkan deru nafasnya yang memburu. Berlari melewati lorong panjang dan menaiki tangga cukup juga menguras tenaga. Tapi Naruto bukan orang yang lemah. Ia selalu juara satu dalam bidang olahraga.

Tangan Naruto membuka pintu atap perlahan. Mata biru tersebut menjelajah seisi atap dan menemukan Uchiha Sasuke bersama seorang gadis...?

Naruto terbelalak. Sasuke? Bersama gadis? Ah, berapa terharunya ia saat mengetahui Sahabatnya sudah mulai dekat dengan seorang gadis. Apalagi gadis itu berambut pink, dan yang memiliki rambut pink di sekolah ini hanya satu.

"S-Sakura?"

Naruto hendak memekik. Namun ia masih ingin hidup untuk tidak membangunkan kedua insan yang tengah tertidur dengan posisi yang manis. Duduk bersebelahan, kepala Sasuke bersandar dibahu mungil Sakura, dan kepala Sakura bersandar pada kepala berambut raven itu. Ahhh~ Sungguh manis.

Ide jahil mulai muncul dipikiran lelaki itu. Naruto menyeringai lebar. Ia merogoh handphonenya disaku. Dibukanya tombol kamera pada layar Hpnya dan mengarahkannya pada kedua remaja itu.

Clik!

Naruto tersenyum dan meninggalkan kedua insan itu. Ia memasukkan Hpnya kembali dan berjalan menuju tempat Itachi, mengatakan pada sang kakak bahwa adiknya harus membantu sang _sensei_. Berbohong sedikiiiitt saja tak apa kan?

Hahaha! Nanti malam kau akan menerima hadiah, Teme!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampakkan bola mata seindah permata Emerald. Gadis itu menegakkan kepalanya dan meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Ugh...

"Lama sekali kau bangun,"

Eh?

Kesadaran gadis itu langsung pulih ketika mendengar suara baritone tersebut. Kepalanya langsung menoleh kearah samping dan memandang horror lelaki berambut mencuat disampingnya.

"Sejak kapan kau bangun?!" ucap Sakura dengan nada tinggi. Lelaki Uchiha itu menutup sebelah telinganya yang paling dekat dengan asal suara. Ck, apakah gadis disampingnya ini ingin ia tuli?

"Setengah jam sebelum kau bangun," ujar Sasuke memandang sinis Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tak membangunkanku?!"

"Untuk apa? Heh, tidak ada gunanya aku membangunkanmu." Balas Sasuke sarkastik. Sakura memutar bola matanya malas. Hah, sepertinya ia akan kebal dengan sikap lelaki itu.

"Huh," Sakura segera berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu atap. Sasuke melirik kearah gadis berambut pink itu dan memejamkan matanya.

"Ck, lebih baik aku pergi." Ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia melangkah meninggalkan atap dan pergi menuju kelasnya. Hah, lumayan. Rasa sakit di kepalanya terasa lebih ringan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Otoutoooo!_ Makan dulu!" teriakan dari seorang lelaki di kediaman megah Uchiha ini terdengar di lorong kamar lantai dua. Ia menghampiri kamar sang adik yang sedang merajuk di kamarnya, tak mau keluar. Ini sudah waktunya makan malam. Ia membuka pintu itu, namun tidak bisa dibuka—dikunci dari dalam.

"Sasukeeee!"

Sedangkan lelaki yang kini berada didalam kamar sedang menutupi dirinya dengan selimut tebal sambil mendengarkan musik dari HP-nya dengan memakai _headset_. Ia tak peduli dengan kakaknya yang sedang berteriak diluar kamarnya.

Ia jengkel dengan kakaknya. Tentu saja. Setelah keluar dari atap dan menuju kelasnya, ia tak menemukan tas yang selalu ia pakai. Dengan khawatir, lelaki tampan itu berkeliling mencari tasnya dan bertanya kepada sang penjaga. Namun nihil, ia tak mendapatkan tasnya.

Bukan karena ia tak mempunyai uang untuk membeli tas, bukan juga karena isi didalam tas itu. Yang ia khawatirkan dari tasnya adalah gantungan kunci berbentuk bola dengan butiran salju didalamnya—peninggalan ibunya—yang selalu berada di dalam tasnya. Ya, Sasuke dan kakaknya hanya memiliki sang ayah yang sibuk bekerja demi menghidupi keluarganya. Sang ibu telah tiada karena penyakit yang menyerangnya.

Dengan kesal dan sedikit kecewa, ia pulang jalan kaki menuju rumahnya. Begitu sampai di rumah, ia langsung menemukan tasnya di ruangan keluarga—bersama Itachi yang menceritakan alasan tasnya berada disana.

Dan, berakhirlah dengan Sasuke yang mengamuk kepada sang kakak.

"Sasuke, ayo makan. Nanti kau sakit,"

Sasuke menyingkirkan selimut tebalnya dan melepaskan _headset_nya. Ia mendengus kesal dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Hah, ayolah. Meski ia tak akan pernah mengakui, ia juga sayang kepada keluarganya—termasuk sang kakak yang kini sedang mengkhawatirkannya.

Senyuman Itachi terkembang ketika melihat Sasuke didepan matanya. Akhirnya usahanya membujuk sang adik untuk makan berhasil. Sasuke dengan sinis memandang kakaknya.

"Kau ini kenapa? Masih marah?"

"..."

Karena tak dijawab, Itachi menghela nafas. Sasuke masih jengkel rupanya—yah, salahnya juga membawa tas adiknya tanpa izin. Ia mengacak-acak rambut adiknya—yang dibalas dengan _deathglare_ oleh Uchiha bungsu. Uchiha sulung tersenyum hangat—senyuman yang tak pernah ditunjukkan kepada siapapun.

"Maaf,"

Sasuke terdiam melihat senyuman itu. Namun, ia merasa sedikit bersalah karena sikapnya kepada sang kakak. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk kakak satu-satunya ini.

"Hn." Sasuke mendengus sebal. Tubuhnya tak bereaksi seperti yang ia inginkan.

"Makan sana," ujar Itachi. Sekilas, ia menatap lembut adiknya dan menuju kamarnya. Sasuke hanya menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

Drrttt... Drrrtt...

Merasa suara itu berasal dari HPnya, Sasuke menghampiri HPnya di atas tempat tidur. Ia mengambil HPnya dan melihat layar HP tersebut. Terdapat satu MMS disana, dari seorang Dobe—atau nama aslinya Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke sedikit melotot memandang HPnya. Ia menggeram pelan. Naruto mengiriminya sebuah foto bersama gadis bernama Haruno Sakura dengan posisi yang terlihat...err-manis?

Dengan kesal, Sasuke mematikan HP-nya dan meletakkannya lagi di atas tempat tidur. Ia segera menuju ruang makan untuk makan malam. Meski ia kesal dengan kejahilan bocah Uzumaki itu, sedikit perasaan senang—yang ia tak tahu apa penyebabnya—menghinggapinya. Sasuke mendengus.

'Ck, dasar Dobe.'

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To Be Continued!**_

* * *

#krik-krik.

Ehem, halo Minna-_san_. Berjumpa lagi dengan saya yang baru ganti penname ini. :O

Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai. Etto, saya minta maaf karena udah membuat anda menunggu lama lanjutan fic ini. Semoga chapter ini menyenangkan untuk anda semua. :') dan maaf kalo terasa pendek dan memiliki kekurangan lainnya.

Makasih banyak yang udah membaca, mereview, memfavorit, dan memfollow cerita ini. Dukungan dari kalian telah membuat saya bersemangat untuk melanjutin fic ini. :'3

Akhir kata,

**Mind to review?**


End file.
